Lost Soul
by AngelTBird
Summary: Annabell is a 7 year old girl who has lost her mother and father to the sea. ( I don't own the Thunderbirds characters) (Rebecca Tracy and Annabell Night are my own characters) Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, Alan Tracy and EOS are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Soul

Loss of the sea

Chapter one

Annabelle is a 7-year girl who have emerald green eyes that shine like the stars and long chestnut hair, she was looking out to sea on a cruise ship called the Aqua Princess.

"Annabelle do you like an ice cream"? Asked her father, she didn't respond as she was in her thoughts, he put his hand on her shrouded, Annabelle turned around,

"sorry dad did you say something"?

"Yes, I did I ask you if you would like an ice cream"?

"Yes, please dad".

As Annabelle was getting her ice cream her mum came join them,

"how are my is my flower and prince"?

"I'm ok mum I just wish we could stop long on this ship".

"I know you do flower, but your dad and I have to go back to work and you are staring a new school", but maybe next year we could have a longer cruise".

Just then the ship captain came over the radio.

"**This is the Aqua Princess captain speaking, we are experiencing engine trouble and we are doing our best to get it under control, but please for your own safety put on your life jackets, aqua captain out**".

"Let me help you Annabelle" her dad help her put on the life jacket and then put his own on.

Meanwhile on board TB5 Alan was a stock check John didn't do one before he left TB5, EOS as keep an eye on any recuse calls when one came thought.

EOS use her runners to fine Alan,

"Alan I'm picking up a distress call from a cruise ship called the Aqua Princess they and they are asking for our help,

"TB5 to Tracy Island we have a situation".

Go ahead TB5 said John,

"A cruise ship called the Aqua Princess is have engine trouble and is asking for help",

Alan was going to continued when Alan when silence. '

Alan what wrong? TB5 coming' said John,

'The ship has run aground there are some recuse teams there, but they are asking for help".

"Ok Alan tell them they we are on our way", answer Scott, "FAB" Alan answer back.

"I will go in TB1, Virgil you take John and Rebecca in TB2', FAB said John and Virgil at the same time,

"see you in the skies" said Rebecca.

It was long before TB1 arrived at the danger zone.

"TB1 to TB2 how long until you get here"?

"ETA 5 minutes, what do it look like down there"? Ask John.

"It's a right mess, I'm going to land and see what I can do to help", "FAB be careful Scott".

TB2 landed next to TB1, John and Gordon got the pods ready, Virgil got kitted out with his jaw of life and Rebecca went to the mobile unit to see Scott.

"Ok where do you what me to started looking for survivors"? Scott shows Rebecca when to look.

"If you check grid C2 and I will check grid E5 and radio in if you find anyone".

"I will Scott" Rebecca answered as she left the mobile unit.

They were 15 minutes in, "Anyone yet Rebecca"? ask Scott.

"No, no one yet but only steel everywhere", said Rebecca.

Then something or someone caught the corner of her eye,

"Hey"

"Rebecca"?

"what is it, what wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"TB1 to TB5, Alan can you locate Rebecca"? With little help from EOS they locate her,

"Scott Rebecca in 20 minutes out from where you are, but she is closer to John",

"Ok Alan, TB1 out". "TB1 to TB2 John Rebecca is 5 minutes from where you are can you go and see if Rebecca is ok, or needs some help? Asked Scott,

'yes I will go and see if she ok", answer John. Meanwhile Rebecca was a little girl trying to hide, so she got down so that she was eye level.

"Hey, it's ok I'm here to help you",

"you here to help me? Asked the girl,

"yes said Rebecca, the girl came out from hiding, then she hug Rebecca and began to cry.

"Shshshshsh it's ok, it's ok, "what is your name"? Asked Rebecca.

"My name is Annabell Night and I can't find my mother and father, have you seen them"?

"Sorry no I haven't but you must be cold and hunger"?

Just then Rebecca heard someone calling her name, "there you are, are you ok do you need any help with anything"? Asked John.

"Yes, I'm find John, no I don't need any help with anything, but I found a survivor, John looks down and see a little girl next to Rebecca.

"Annabell this is John, he is also here to help as well, John got down to Annabell's eye level.

"Hello Annabell"

Hello Mr John", she answered back,

"have you see my mother and father, Mr John? Asked Annabell,

"No I haven't, but we will find them", John got up,

"Ok Rebecca you take Annabell back mobile unit and get a medic to check Annabell over,

"FAB said Rebecca. She took Annabell back to the mobile unit where a medic was waiting to check Annabell over.

"How is she? Asked Rebecca,

Annabell is fine apart from some cuts and bruise, after the medic left Rebecca gave Annabell some food, drink, blanket and a pad of paper and pens to dawn with.

Back at the danger zone Virgil and Gordon came across a lady and gentlemen, Virgil check both the lady's and gentlemen pules Virgil looked at Gordon and shake's his head, before Gordon was put a cover over them Gordon was that the lady was holding a piece of paper, he took the paper out of the lady's hand and give it to Virgil, then Gordon put the cover on the lady and gentlemen.

Virgil and Gordon found John and Scott and they all headed back to the mobile unit. As they got back Rebecca was looking a drawing that Annabell did,

"Virgil what have you got in your hand"? asked Rebecca,

Virgil looked at her and then handed the piece of paper to Rebecca. She unfounded it and there was a message on it, which read.

**Annabell Mother's Message**

**"Who every finds my daughter Annabell please look after**

**her and don't put her into care**

**tell her that her mother and father loved her very much.**

After reading it Rebecca wiped the tears from her eyes and goes over the Annabell and put her hand on Annabell's shoulder,

Annabell looks up and asked. Have you found my mother and father"?

she asked, Rebecca took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Annabell your mother and father didn't make it".

It took a little while it to sink into Annabell, she climbed onto Rebecca lap and cried. "Mrs Rebecca"?

She looked down at Annabell, "yes what is it"? asked Rebecca,

"I feel lost and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rebecca knew what it was like to feel lost and alone as she lost her parents when she was Annabell's age and she felt the pain the Annabell was going thought, Rebecca rocked Annabell back and forth.

Just then Scott walked over and put his hand on Rebecca shoulder and whispers as not to wake Annabell up.

"Rebecca it's time to go and we to drop Annabell off at the hospital first".

Rebecca looks at Annabell and then to Scott, "Ok" she said.

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital, Rebecca handed over a sleeping Annabell to the doctors and then left in TB2, Virgil saw the worried look on Rebecca face.

"Are you ok Rebecca"? she answered.

"Yes, why do you ask Virgil"? he reply.

"I ask because you had a worried look on your face",

"I just worried about Annabell, what if she doesn't find a loving new family"?

Virgil looks at Rebecca aging and said,

"Annabell will find a new family that will love her, you will see".

Rebecca looks out of TB2 window,

"I just hope you are right Virgil",

Then Rebecca calls Lady P and ask her to keep an eye on Annabell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Soul**

**Chapter 4**

**Hospital Visitors**

Annabell woken up she looked around the room she was a wall covered with all different animals on it and in the corner there where some toys.

Then she looks out of the window and see the doctor talking to a lady, the lady have long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a red top and trousers combo also the lady was holding a dog.

The doctor and the lady walked into the room, Annabell quickly closed her eyes and pretending that she was asleep.

"I know that you are not asleep Annabell so why don't you open your eyes",

asked the doctor, Annabell opened her eyes and looks at the doctor.

"Annabell this is Lady her is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and her dog Sherbet". She turn her head and look at Lady Penelope and her dog.

"If you need me, I will be at the nurses station".

"Thank you, doctor, …. doctor",

"Sorry I didn't give you my name",

"No, you didn't" said Lady Penelope.

"My name is Doctor Dexter",

"thank you, Doctor Dexter,"

"your welcome".

Doctor Dexter left the room and Lady Penelope looked at Annabell.

"Hello, my dear my name as Doctor Dexter told you my name is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, but you can call me Penny".

"Hello Penny, my name is Annabell", she looks around the room again.

"Where is Rebecca"? asked Annabell,

"Rebecca has gone home my dear".

Annabell watched a sleeping Sherbet on Penny's lap,

She asked another question. "Where is Rebecca home "?

"Oh, my you have so many questions".

Annabell giggles,

"Ok if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else ok "?

Annabell nod her head, "ok ".

"Rebecca lives on an Island in the middle of the sea",

She looks at Penny. "That is so cool".

Penny smiled,

"I can tell you something else as well but again you can't tell anyone".

Annabell nod her head again, "I won't tell anyone",

"Rebecca works for International Rescue and she is part of their team".

Annabell was still looking at Penny and Sherbet her eyes wide opened,

"that is so amazing".

"Yes, it is amazing".

Just then another lady walked into the room, Annabell got up and went and hides behind Penny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:**

I will be ending it on chapter 10 ?

I am ending it there because I don't what it to go

off the storyline so that is why.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Penny looked that the lady who just walked into the room, she had a briefcase and was wearing a suit.

"Hello, may I help you"? asked Penny,

The lady looks at Penny and walks over to here.

"Yes, Hello, miss, miss,

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward".

"Sorry, hello yes my name is Mrs Price and I am here to help miss Night to find a new family",

Annabell stay behind Penny and said loud and clear.

**"I DON'T WHAT YOU TO FINE ME A FAMILY, I WHAT TO BE WITH REBECCA".**

Mrs Price looks at lady Penelope.

"May I as who is Rebecca"?

Penny reply to Mrs Price question,

"Rebecca is the lady who brought Annabell here and they have formed a bond with each other.

"I see is there any way I can talk to with miss Rebecca"?

"I'm afraid not she is a busy lady, but I can get here to call you",

Mrs Price could see that Penny was right.

"Ok I understand here is my card with my number on it",

Annabell watched as Mrs Price hands over the card to Penny.

"Thank you, said Penny",

"your welcome", reply Mrs Price.

She got her briefcase and left, Annabell came out from behind Penny, and asked,

"who was that lady, Penny"?

She looks at Annabell and said,

"that lady was from social services and she what's to help you".

"I told her I don't what her to find me a family",

"I know you did Annabell and I know Mrs Price knows that too.

Now I'm going to call Rebecca and give her Mrs Price's details".

"Why"? asked Annabell,

"if I don't you can't go with Rebecca.

"Ok", Annabell said.

"Annabell, Rebecca told me that you two form a bond and I think you will be, better with Rebecca than any other family",

Annabell looks at Penny,

Am I going to live with Rebecca"?

Penny smiled and said,

"maybe Annabell maybe".


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:**

This is the first chapter to last chapter

Of this story, as I said at the end of chapter 10

I am ending it there because I don't what it to go

off the storyline. Also, Rebecca is married to Scott Tracy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Annabell was asleep Penny called Rebecca and told her what Annabell said to her and Mrs Price,

"Annabell what's to be with me? Asked a surprised Rebecca,

"yes, she did". Penny gave Rebecca the details for Mrs Price.

"Thank you Penny I will give her a call right way",

"Ok and good luck" said Penny, after Rebecca finished talking with Penny, she called Mrs Price who help Rebecca with everything.

"Yes, that is everything in order, Annabell can now go home with you",

Rebecca smiled, "that is good thank you for your help".

"Your welcome Mrs Tracy", Rebecca ended the call and went to talk to Scott,

"Hey Scott",

Scott looks up from the paperwork that he was doing.

"Hi Rebecca, how did the call go"?

"Everything went good, and Annabell can come home here",

"that is good news Rebecca" said Scott, he gives Rebecca a kiss on her cheek.

"can we go and pick up Annabell now"? she asked him,

"yes, we can", Scott reply.

Back at the hospital Annabell was getting into FAB1 with help from Parker and then Sherbet jumped up on Annabell and starts licking her hand,

"hey that tickles", giggles Annabell.

"Home M'lady? asked Parker,

"Home Parker". It wasn't long until they got to Penny's house.

"wow you got a big house" said Annabell who was looking out of the window,

"Yes, it is", Penny couldn't help but notice how happy Sherbet is with Annabell.

Then there was a sound of engine noises in the skies,

"Annabell would you like to watch TB1 landing? asked Penny.

"Yes, please can Sherbet watch too"?

"yes of course".

Penny and Annabell watched from the window as TB1 came into land,

and Rebecca gets out along with Scott.

Parker lets them in, "Mr and Mrs Tracy, M'lady".

"Thank you, Parker,"

Penny pour cups of tea for Scott, Rebecca, Sherbet, Annabell and herself.

They had a long talk and by the time they finished it was time to go back to Tracy Island,

Rebecca walked over to where Annabell was and put her hand on Annabell shoulder.

"It's time to go Annabell", she looks up,

"Ok said Annabell.

Annabell gets up and hugs Sherbet, Penny and Parker.

"Thank you",

"your welcome Miss Night", said Parker.

Scott help Annabell into TB1 then Rebecca and then himself,

"You are going to like it where we live Annabell" said Rebecca.

"really"? asked Annabell,

Scott answer this time.

"yes really",

Thunderbird 1 took off back to Tracy Island.


End file.
